


Feelings.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Most young alphas would never be able to handle themselves around a newly presented omega. But, most alpha’s weren’t Tanaka.So when you present during your camping trip, he proves himself the capable alpha, even if it was unintentional. Now what would he do with these weird feelings he feels for you after you present?
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Reader-Inserts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536403
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Tanaka and reader are 18!!

"Ready to go?" Tanka asked.

You beamed at the taller male, nodded, "Of course! Can you grab my bag for me?" 

Today was the first day of summer break during your last year of high school. You and Tanaka were both 3rd years, becoming friends during the end of your middle school careers. So you've been really good friends for a long time. 

At the end of the school year last year, you and Tanaka, as well as Nishinoya and his boyfriend Asahi planned to go on a beach camping trip to kick off the almost-end of your high school lives. 

Tanaka grabbed the bag you asked him to and followed you out to his car. You were carrying your sleeping bag and the food you were asked to pack. 

"Where's Noya and Asahi?" You asked as you both loaded the car. 

Tanaka shut the trunk, "I was going to pick them up, so we could all ride together, but last minute this morning they backed out." There was a certain uneasiness in Tanaka's voice which made you give him that look that said 'explain', which he did, "And Asahi called this morning to tell us that Noya started earlier than expected this month so they can't come." 

"Started?" that confused you, "oh." you added, getting what your friend implied by that word. 

Nishinoya was an omega, and when Tanaka said he started, it meant that Noya went into heat unexpectedly. Great. 

In your little group, Noya was the only omega, while Tanaka and Asahi were both alphas, and you, well... You haven't presented yet. I know, shocking. While your parents were concerned you haven't presented yet [most people presented early high school age, and you were in your last year], you just assumed you were a beta, which is why you haven't presented yet. When a beta presents, it's rather casual compared to the pre-heats/ruts omegas and alphas experience. For a beta, they get sick, like severe-flu like sick when they present. 

"Ok, well I guess it's just us then!" you said trying to make the most of it. 

"Right, we'll still have the time of our lives!" Tanaka beamed and started the car as soon as you bother were buckled in. 

\--

It was a team effort trying to set up the two-person tent Tanaka bought specifically for the occasion. You had never set up a tent, mainly because you preferred to stay at home or do things that consisted of doing things within the city limits, and Tanaka was too pumped up and too 'manly' to read the directions. 

After an hour, you two eventually had the tent put up. 

The camping location was right on the beach. It being the first week of summer break, the beach wasn't as crowded as you had originally assumed. So as soon as the tent was finished you threw your shirt off at Tanaka and ran towards the ocean laughing. 

Tanaka smiled to himself as he watched you practically dive into the water. 

Everyone had noticed it from day one. 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke was completely captivated by you. 

Well, everyone but you.

He's felt this way ever since Tanaka realized he was bi, it was because of you. He couldn't wrap his mind around being straight but wanting to be with you in every romantic way possible. It was only an innocent crush, until you came out as gay a year and a half ago. The switch flipped in the volleyball player's head from 'I want to marry that boy' to 'i want to marry him and then pin him to my bed' when he realized that you wouldn't be grossed out by him wanting you. 

The taller male wasted no one time in stripping himself from his own shirt and following you into the water. 

\--

"Hey Ryuu?" You prompted, rolling over in the sand to face your friend, "Do you think you'll get married after high school? Or do you want to wait till during or after college." It was an innocent question, Tanaka knew you were one to talk about weddings often. 

He cherished those talks you've had. He loved the way you'd talk about how you wanted everything set up, what you wanted served for dinner, when you wanted to have the wedding and so on. It was kind of odd to others who overheard those conversations. You sounded like a recently engaged omega who had a long and never-ending courtship. 

Tanaka thought over your question, taking it seriously, "I think... it would solely depend on the person. I would marry them in a heart beat no matter when it happened." 

You smiled gently at his answer, "I like that answer, I feel the same way." You added and shifted to sit up, "I'm going to the outdoor showers and change." You announced before grabbing a towel and clean clothes.

"Sounds good, I'll go after you." Tanaka agreed with a grin. 

While you were gone, Tanaka really thought over your words, the way you talked about it seemed different this time. 

Noya and his sister was the only one Tanaka told out right about his crush on you. 

Well, them and your mom. Your mom was one of the other people who saw how obvious Tanaka's love for you was, but that was a story for another time, all that needed to be known was the fact she didn't oppose his feelings. 

There were questions about the fact you haven't presented and the likelihood you were a beta, and with Tanaka being an alpha, it would be going against the social norms if Tanaka still pursued you. But Tanaka was firm about this. An alpha with another alpha, and two omegas, even a omega and a beta were more accepted than an alpha and a beta. He wouldn't care about what others thought, you were the only one he wanted. Status had nothing to do with his feelings. The only pro to you not being a beta and being an omega, would be the fact it would be easier for you. You wouldn't have to face the eye of scrutiny society would have towards him. But that would only be if you said yes to him after he got permission from your parents to court you. 

After you returned and Tanaka went to rinse all the sand off of him so he wouldn't sleep uncomfortably, the sun was just about full set. 

The two of you played a few card games well into the night, laughing at the memories you've shared throughout your school years, talking about plans for college, and the rest of your lives. 

"You know we're only eighteen," You said suddenly. You both decided to lay down and try to sleep, "We have so much life ahead of us you know? It's crazy to think about this has been just a small fraction of our lives." 

"Yeah, it's really crazy," Tanaka knew sooner or later you would start with your deep conversations. It was something you did when you were too tired, "But I'm glad you're apart of this fraction of my life." 

"Thank you, that's sweet," Your voice was light and airy, you were on the verge of passing out. 

"I really hope you know that, you mean a lot to. I cherish our relationship just as much as Noya and Asahi," Tanaka said absently, "Maybe even more." He added quieter. 

"I cherish you too." And you were asleep. 

A bright smile overtook Tanaka's features. It wasn't hard for Tanaka to find a peaceful feeling to fall asleep himself. 

\--

What time was it? 

Tanaka was awoken very early in the morning, probably around two or three, for a very strange reason. 

A smell woke him up. 

It's not like the smell of bacon and eggs your mom would cook on a Sunday morning to wake you, not even close. It was a sweet and heavenly smell, the perfect balance between a heavy sultry scent and light baked sweet bread. 

"Ryuunosuke." 

His eyes shot open. 

You were that smell. 

Your hands was clawing at Tanaka's sleeping bag, trying to gain access to the later boy's skin. 

"Ryuu- Ryuu what's wrong with me?" Your voice was higher than normal, sending shivers right to Tanaka's crotch. "It's hot and I'm leaking where I shouldn't be, and I want- I want, I need you to touch me." You were sobbing now, from all the different sensations, and the pain of needing something to help you with your very evident problem. 

"[Name]- don't say something like that to me, you're not thinking straight," Tanaka was mainly saying that so his alpha instincts did't rise even though his dick was, "We need to get you home right now." 

Realization hit Tanaka like a runaway train. You just presented as an omega in public, and certainly if there were other alphas in the area, they would have spelt him by now. 

Tanaka started gathering only their necessary things, phones, wallets, and car keys, and he scented the air. Tanaka knew your mom would probably kill him when he brought you home reeking of his scent, but he needed to be sure you'll get there first. 

A gasp escaped your mouth, "Ryuu oh my god you smell so good." You were trying, failing but trying to remove your shirt. 

Tanaka beat you to it by shoving his practice sweater over your smaller frame. It was the only thing that really smelled like him, so you wouldn't smell like a needy omega. 

The volleyball player pulled his backpack with most your belongings onto his back and grabbed you and the keys. 

Tanaka carried you all the way to the car, through the shifting sand as best as he could. At the car, he unlocked the doors and buckled you into the passenger seat before running over to the driver's seat and peeling out of that parking lot towards your home. 

Driving with you whining next to him was not the best thing for him right now. All he wanted to do was to answer all your wishes and pull over and give you everything you desperately wanted. 

\--

Tanaka came to a screeching halt in your driveway, quickly putting the car in park and getting you out of the car and to your front door. 

After knocking and ringing the door bell, the taller male was hyperaware of you clinging to his side. 

Your mom was so so so going to kill him. 

The door opened after a very long minute to show your mother wrapped up in a white robe. 

Tanaka didn't even have to explain what happened, she could see what was happening to her son. 

She ushered you in, as well as Tanaka, leaving him in the living room as you were rushed to your bed room. 

It was a little bit before she returned. 

Tanaka got out your phone and wallet and set it on the coffee table when she walked in. 

"Mrs. [Last Name], I'm so sorry, it was so sudden and I was scared," Tanaka went right into trying to save his butt since your mother was the alpha of the house. 

But she stopped you before he could finish, "I know, I know, you did what you thought was best to benefit [Name], and I want to thank you for that." This was the first time Tanaka saw a gentle smile on her lips, instead of a skeptical gaze when you were around him, "Nobody could have been prepared for this, you don't have to worry." She patted Tanaka on his shoulder, "Thank you, I appreciate you so much for keeping my son safe, and I'm sure [Name] will thank you later too. Now go home and get yourself some sleep." 

Tanaka smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, muttering his own 'thank you' before heading to let himself out, "Oh, and [Name] can keep the sweater." he added and left. 

\-- 

The next few days were very awkward for Tanaka. 

After he let himself out, he went straight back to the beach to gather their forgotten clothes and tent, and headed home. 

He also had a very awkward conversation with his sister, a fellow alpha, about how much he wanted you and how he was so relieved with how your mother handled it and didn't hate you for scenting her son. 

The day after you presented, he brought over your clothes. He expected you to open the door, just because you always did when he came over, so he was surprised when he met the eyes of your mother. 

"How's [Name] doing?" Tanaka knew that when omegas presented, their pre-heats that they experience usually only lasted a day, but he didn't know about you since you presented so late. 

She smiled at him, taking the bag of clothes from him, "He's still a bit under the weather, but should be back to his old self soon enough."

He nodded, "Well, tell him I hope he feels better, and that I'm thinking of him." 

This all brings us to five days after you presented and you had yet to contact Tanaka. 

\--

"Are you ever going to call him or invite him over?" 

You turned to the voice at your bedroom door. It was your mother. 

A sigh escaped your lips as you turned back to the show you were watching on your laptop. 

But your mother had other plans. She pause the show and swiveled you around in your chair to face her, "I am being serious. He's your best friend." 

That sentence broke you. 

You hunched over, covering your face with your hands, "How can I? He's probably disgusted by me, I mean, the things I said and did, I can't ever face him." 

"Oh sweetie, how can that be a reason for not talking to him? He'll understand, he did bring you straight home when he realized what was going on." She lightly ran her fingers through your hair, "He would never think of you like that."

"But mom," You practically whine like a child, "I asked my best friend, to fuck me." 

The older woman sighed, dropping her hand. Her eyebrow twitched at your word usage, but she could let it slide once. 

"I mean, I never thought of him like that until that night. And now... I can't stop thinking about him. And not just sexually, but like I want him to protect me and hold me when I'm scared. I want to kiss him and be the one he goes to when he's unsure..." 

Your mother smiled at your words, squatting down to get you to look at her, "[Name], those aren't feelings you should be afraid or, and especially keep yourself from talking to him." She wiped away the tears that collected and fell from your cheeks, "And I can assure you he feels the same." 

"What?" 

"You'll just have to call him to see if I'm telling the truth." 

Your mother left you with the assurance you needed, as well as questions you weren't sure you needed. 

But... Your mother was usually right, so you called him. 

"Hello?" Your heart dropped when you heard his familiar voice. 

"H-Hey Ryu, um, I was just calling to see if you can come over today. But I mean, if you can't that's totally okay and we can do something another day so you know..." You were rambling. 

"[Name], chill," You could practically hear the smile in his voice, "When do you want me to come over?" 

"Um, Whenever you have the time?" 

"Is now okay then?" 

Was now okay? Were you mentally prepared to dive straight in? 

"Yeah sure, You can come right up to my room, I'll tell my mom you're coming over so she doesn't freak out. See you soon?" You were really going through with this. 

"Yeah see you soon."

What the hell? What were you doing?

As soon as you hung up the phone you regretted calling him. Well, you didn't but your nerves were rising. 

You just realized you've been in love with your best friend right after you presented as an omega and now you were going to just tell him?

Honestly, all you really were hoping for is that he didn't think you were only coming onto him because he was a very available alpha. 

With that you went to go tell your mom Ryuu was coming over

\-- 

'OH MY GOD.' Was all Tanaka could think. 

He knew you wanted to talk about that night, but he didn't know what was going to go down, if you realized how he felt about you, and so on. 

He was panicking. 

"Ryuu, you'll be fine, what is the worst thing going to happen?" Saeko reasoned from the door way, watching her brother scramble about his room. 

"He could leave me," Ryuu said oddly soft, "He could be disgusted by me, he could no longer want to go to the same college, he could think the only reason why I have this 'sudden interest' in him is because he's an omega-" 

"Ryuu." Saeko interrupted, "be realistic." 

She was right, Ryuunosuke was over thinking it, "Um right, right, so I guess I'm going." 

"I guess you are." She repeated, slapping him on his back, "I'll be cheering you on." 

\-- 

Ryuu was stiff as a board as he sat on your bed across from you. But you weren't much different. You were just as still in your office chair, hands balled on your knees. 

Neither one of you has spoken since the required 'hello' as your greeting. 

But, you decided you were the one to invited him over, so you might as well get this over with. 

With a deep breath, you started to let it out, "So, um, I guess we kind of have to talk about what happened, huh?" 

Ryuunosuke was grateful you spoke up, he thought he was going to explode if you hadn't, "Yeah, I guess we do." He agreed, "But only if you want to, if you want to forget about it too I'm okay with that." 

You smiled at his words, nodding, "Thank you, but no, I want, more like need to talk about it." Another deep breath, "First off, I'm really embarrassed by what I said and did," Your face started heating up as you started talking, "I couldn't help myself, but I'm not really sorry for what I said because it was impulsive. I said what I wanted and needed, and I'm happy you did the right thing and brought me home. We wouldn't be talking right now if I made you do things you didn't want to," 

Tanaka wanted to but in and add 'he totally wanted to do you, there was no doubt about that', but kept quiet,

"So that's good. But, uh, I'm also not sorry because saying those impulsive things on instinct made me realize somethings." You averted your eyes from Tanaka, you couldn't look him in the eye as you said this, "I've loved you for a while now. And not just a platonic love, romantically too. I didn't call you earlier because I thought you wouldn't want me or thought I was disgusting or something, I was afraid I'd lose you." 

The male you were talking about leapt from the bed and got down on his knees before you to take your face into his hands, "[Name], don't you say something like that, I could never think you were disgusting." Finally you were looking at him and saw that he was smiling, his broad, cheeky smile, "I'm actually very happy right now, I've been in love with you for what seems like forever." And your heart soared, "I was worried when you didn't contact me that you realized my feelings and thought they were new and were there just because you were an omega. I want you to know that even if you eventually presented as a beta, I would have still asked your parents to court you." 

His words made a warm and calming feeling spread throughout your body. Your mom was right, and you were so happy she was. 

"Really?" 

Tanaka laughed, "Yes really, and you don't know how I feel knowing you feel the same way." Tanaka stood up, taking you with him, and pulling you into a tight embrace, "And trust me, that night I wanted you just as badly as your heat-hazed mind wanted me." 

Another laugh escaped Tanaka as he noticed how badly you were blushing and sputtered out embarrassed noises. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Maybe if you confessed, I could have realized how I felt?" You asked, trying to get the attention from your embarrassed state away from you. 

Tanaka's smile felt into a sad one, he still held onto you, "I was afraid to be honest, that you would be disgusted by me," You scoffed, "and the ridicule you might have gotten if you presented as a beta. I couldn't stand the thought of you being put down because I was interested in you." 

You were melting against Tanaka. His words were so sweet and made you question why you really hadn't realized his or your own feelings. 

"So [Name]," Tanaka started, "Does this mean I have your permission to ask your parents about courting you?" 

You laughed lightly, your face brightening at the idea, "I don't know, do you promise to give me the wedding of my dreams?" 

"Only if you agree to be my bride when the time comes." 

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @ren_writes and i am most active there!!


End file.
